


Lights Like Stars

by swiftishere



Series: MSA AU Bin [10]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Canon-Typical Memory Loss, Gen, Memory Loss, Missing Persons, QPR Vithur, another thing imported from the au bin, fluff?, is there a tag for 'just getting dropped into the middle of the action'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftishere/pseuds/swiftishere
Summary: Vivi and Arthur are chasing memories, flying all around the planet and farther in search of Vivi's lost past and the only clue to it they have - a name that makes her brain short-circuit. It's a hard search, made harder by her inability to work on it for very long, so it eats up a lot of their time and attention.But sometimes, between the searching and the odd jobs, Vivi likes to stop and appreciate what she has now, too.
Relationships: Arthur & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Past Lewis & Vivi
Series: MSA AU Bin [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942603
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Lights Like Stars

Vivi listens to the steady beeping and tapping going on next to her, resolutely refusing to open her eyes and look. The beeps are the ever-present sounds of their ship, she knows, status updates and warnings and various sensors she never bothered to learn. Maybe she knew what they all meant, once, but it’s left her head now, and the melodic chiming is nothing more than white noise.

The tapping is Arthur, who is somehow still up despite the fact that she’s sure it must be late even for _him_. If she hadn’t just woken up from an hours-long nap, she would probably be dragging him to their blanket-nest right now so they could both go to _sleep_ already, damnit. As it is, she has little interest in sleeping any more, so she’s content to listen to the sounds of him typing away on the dashboard. She knows what he’s working on - it’s the same thing he’s always doing. Hunting for clues.

Clues about her. About _Lewis_ , a name that’s been rattling around in her skull ever since she woke up on this stupid fucking ship, a person she hardly remembers and that he’s never met, but that he continues to search for even without her, just because he feels like he _owes her-_

No, she reminds herself, that isn’t fair to her and it isn’t fair to Arthur, either. It’s not about _owing_ anyone anything- well, maybe it was at first, but she’s sure that’s long gone now. He’s doing this because he loves her, and he wants to help, and this is their only shot right now at fixing her memory loss and constant headaches. And she’d be digging through old records right alongside him if it didn’t feel like dragging her brain over hot coals.

They’re getting close, Arthur says, they’re on this guy’s tail and they just need to follow the records to wherever he’s living now. And the prospect of finding someone who _knows_ her, who can help them figure out her past, excites her - but she’s also a little... _nervous_ , maybe. Her dim memories insist that this person was- is? - a comforting presence, but she doesn’t know if she can trust them about it. What if he’s actually awful? What if he’s the one that _did this_ to her in the first place?

What if he insists that she’ll have to stay with him, and forces the ship and Arthur to- to _abandon_ her? And what if when she gets her memories back, something changes so drastically that she _agrees_?

Most of her knows she’s being entirely irrational, but to be honest, things have been going so utterly terribly since she woke up here, she wouldn’t exactly be surprised if she turned out to be right. But she also isn’t quite ready to say _stop, let’s just forget about all this, I’m actually fine with not knowing_.

So for right now, she lays in the blanket pile that serves as a bed, and she opens her eyes and looks over at the source of the tapping noise.

Arthur’s bathed in cold blue light, frowning at something on one of several holographic screens flickering in front of him. The same light glints off metal, making a mini-lightshow on the roof as his hands dance over the keyboard. Pause, click something a few times, and back to typing. Her eyes trail up to watch his, half-squinting and mostly cast in shadow. He looks tired - she was right about the time.

“Hey, Arthur?” she decides to call, wincing at how her voice cracks.

The typing stops abruptly, and his head twitches to look at her, points of bright green light joining the haze of blue. “Oh, s-sorry, I d-didn’t realize you were up- is- is it too bright? I’ll b-be done in a- in a minute-”

“I love you.”

His voice stops just as suddenly, and he blinks at her a few times.

“I feel like I don’t say it enough.”

A rare smile spreads across his face, gentle and warm and genuine. “I... love you too.”


End file.
